1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the storage of laundry bags in recessed spaces. More specifically, it relates to a tilt-out laundry bag assembly adapted to be used in conjunction with a bottom hinged cabinet door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, laundry bags have been used to store soiled and dirty clothing until it is washed and dried.
One of the outstanding problems in the field of laundry bags resides in the difficulty of keeping them and their stands out of sight.
Attempts have been made in the past by the applicants of the present invention to judiciously use the confined spaces, available in closet receptacles, in order to keep the laundry bags and their stands out of sight in a functional and stylish manner. Thus, a patent application entitled “COMBINATION OF A TELESCOPICALLY EXTENDABLE FRAME WITH A LAUNDRY BAG ASSEMBLY”, adaptable to be mounted in closet receptacles of various articles of furniture, has been filed by the applicants of the present application and is copending with it. The previously filed application is neither designed nor adaptable for use in a recessed space closed by a tilt-out door of a cabinet. UK Patent Application GB No. 2 401 776 published on Nov. 24, 2004 and entitled “LAUNDRY CABINET WITH TILTING DOOR AND FOLDING CONTAINER FRAME” refers to an assembly that is used with a door that is hinged at its bottom edge and opens outward of a cabinet structure to provide access to a bag; the door retracts by gravitation. A bag made of fabric is releasable attached via pop fasteners to a foldable metal frame that holds the bag open. The foldable metal frame is secured to the door via clips and screws. There are several disadvantages to the foregoing design. First, the metal frame is folded only once for shipping and therefore the use of a foldable frame is not fully justified or at least is questionable, especially when stackable designs for easy shipping are known. Second, the attachment of the bag to the foldable metal frame via pop fasteners does not allow a fast and easy detachment from that frame. Third, the bag is not provided with means for grasping and transporting it to a laundry room or Laundromat. There are also known on the market tilt-out hampers using, generally, removable, plastic baskets. Among the companies that supply this type of hampers are KU STORE HOME PRODUCTS, EVERYTHING FURNITURE, COMFORT HOUSE and REAL SOLUTIONS.